gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mason McCarthy
Mason McCarthy ist ein Schüler an der William McKinley High School und Zwillingsbruder von Madison. Er ist Mitglied bei den Cheerios und hat seinen ersten Auftritt in Homecoming. Er wird von Billy Lewis Jr. dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|left|Mason und Madison wollen dem Glee Club beitretenIn Homecoming sieht man ihn während Problem. Danach fragt er, gemeinsam mit seiner Zwillingsschwester Madison McCarthy, ob man sich auch gemeinsam für den Glee Club bewerben darf. Madison und er werden von Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce und Quinn Fabray in den Chorraum gebracht, damit sie den New Directions beitreten können. Mason verhält sich sehr enthusiastisch im Bezug darauf, dass es den Glee Club wieder gibt, thumb|left|Homeaber Rachel Berry will erst, dass die Zwillinge sich bewerben. Am Ende der Episode singt er gemeinsam mit Madison mit Home für den Glee Club im Auditorium vor, danach sieht man ihn mit den anderen New Directions auf den Fluren der McKinley, um später an den Festlichkeiten der Homecoming-Woche teilzunehmen. thumb|left|Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head over FeetMason ist in Mashup zuerst im Chorraum zu sehen und scheint verwirrt, als Kurt und Rachel die erste Wochenaufgabe nicht erklären können. Dennoch ist er begeistert, als Kurt das Carole Kings Album "Tapestry" erklärt und beteuert zusammen mit Madison "Team Carole"zu sein . Er ist bei Brittanys und Santanas Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move dabei und freut sich anschließend über deren Verlobung. In der Aula singt er zusammen mit Jane Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head over Feet und bekommt hinterher von Kurt gesagt, dass er seine Cheerleaderfähigkeiten für eine Choreographie hätte einbauen können. Als Rachel Kurt zur Seite nimmt, gibt Madison Mason Tipps, wie er zu stehen und zu lächeln hat. Er hat Spaß bei Quinns und Tinas So Far Away und ist zu sehen, als sich Kurt bei Rachel entschuldigt. Diese erzählt ihm aber, dass Mason und Jane Kurt zustimmen und alles tun werden, um zu gewinnen. Zusammen mit den anderen Neulingen ist er dann in der Aula, wo die Absolventen für sie You Learn/You’ve Got a Friend singen. In Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 ist er zusammen mit Madison aufgeregt, wenn Rachel ihnen erzählt, dass sie zu viert bei den Invitationals auftreten dürfen, da sie so mehr Zeit für sich selbst auf der Bühne haben. Später sitzt er mit dem Rest der New Directions in der Aula und sieht sich besorgt Vocal Adrenalines Performances an. thumb|All Out of LoveMason ist in Ort der Qualen, Teil 2 in der Aula, wo Sue die Regeln für die Invitationals verkündet und ist später von Blaines Verschwinden sowie dem Auftritt der Warblers geschockt. Als Kitty den New Directions beitritt, freut er sich, trotz ihres Kommentars darüber, dass er seine Schwester heiratet und nimmt Rachels Rat bezüglich der neuen Setlist an, da er sich über die Idee freut, die ganze Nacht lang wach zu bleiben und zu üben. Bei den Invitationals singt er mit seiner Schwester All Out of Love und freut sich anschließend über den Sieg der New Directions. Mason ist im Chorraum, wo er seine "psychischen Fähigkeiten" mit seiner Schweister nutzt und am Showkreis teilnimmt. In Was die Welt jetzt braucht ist Mason bei den verschiedenen Glee Club-Treffen und freut sich über Mercedes´ Erscheinen, da er ein Autogramm für seine Shakin' My Head-Kopie will. Danach singt er bei Arthur’s Theme (Best That You Can Do) und What the World Needs Now mit. thumb|left|Mason auf Rachels PartyMason ist in Verwandlung im Chorraum zu sehen, wo Kurt verkündet, dass "Transitioning", als Übergang, das Thema der Woche ist, als Anlass, Rachel eine Party zu geben, als Abschied für ihr Elternhaus, das verkauft werden soll. Er und seine Schwester sind jedoch verwirrt und hinterfragen, ob die musikalische Woche für sie oder Rachel ist. Auf der Party tanzt er während All About That Bass und hat sichtlich Spaß. Während Somebody Loves You verkleidet er sich und ist bewegt von Time After Time. Mason ist dann zu sehen, wie er zusammen mit den Absolventen und New Directions die Performane zu I Know Where I've Been genießt. thumb|Mason tanzt mit JaneIn Eine Hochzeit ist er zunächst in der Scheune zu sehen, die er mit den anderen dekoriert und von Brittanys Anweisungen verwirrt ist. Danach trägt er kurz vor Beginn der Zeremonie mit den New Directions Arties Rollstuhl in die Scheune. Er sieht sich die Zeremonie an und trägt im Anschluss während Hey Ya! mit den anderen Brittany auf einem Stuhl. Er hat sichtlich Spaß bei I'm So Excited und tanzt mit Jane zu Our Day Will Come. thumb|left|Mason und JaneMason ist in Kinderstar zuerst während Myrons Performance zu Lose My Breath zu sehen und verwirrt und geschockt von dem Auftritt. Später versucht er mit Jane im Schulflur zu flirten, wird aber Madison runtergebracht, die sich zwischen sie drängt, was dazu führt, dass Mason Roderick und Spencer um Hilfe bittet, damit einer von ihnen seine Schwester datet, um sie abzulenken, so dass er Jane auf ein Date einladen kann. Als Rachel verkündet, dass die New Directions auf Myrons Bar Mizwa performen, ist er verwirrt und versucht sich dann mit Jane für die Aufgabe zusammen zu tun. Bevor er sie jedoch überhaupt erreichen kann, fängt Madison an, ihn mit einigen Fragen zu bombardieren und Dingen, die sie für die Aufgabe tun werden, wofür er aber keine Aufmerksamkeit hat, da er versucht zu Jane zu sehen. Mason gibt nicht auf und flirtet erneut mit ihr. Er fragt sie nach einem Date, worauf Jane wissen will, ob Madison auch da ist und er antwortet, dass er es ihr nicht erzählen thumb|I Want To Break Freewird, nachdem sie angenommen hat sich mit ihm für die Aufgabe zusammen zu tun. Die beiden werfen sich Blicke zu, bevor Jane geht. Mason erzählt seiner Schwester von den Neuigkeiten, dass sie nun mit Roderick und er mit Jane singen wird, was Madison gar nicht gefällt. Sie bricht in der Cafeteria einen riesen Streit vom Zaun, weshalb Jane Mason sagt, dass er lieber mit seiner Schwester singen sollte, was ihm das Herz bricht. Danach hat er sichtlich Spaß bei Spencers Friday I'm In Love, bevor er traurige bzw. böse Blicke mit Madison tauscht. Während der Bar Mizwa performt Mason I Want To Break Free, was er zu seiner Schwester und seinem Schwarm singt, um die Tatsache klarzustellen, dass er nicht mehr unter Madisons Fuchtel steht und es mit Jane versuchen will. Nach der Performance umarmt er Letztere, was von einer traurigen Madison beobachtet wird. Seine Schwester sucht ihn später thumb|left|Aussprache mit Madisonauf, um mit ihm daüber zu reden, dass sie nicht mehr die einzige Frau in seinem Leben ist und das Gefühl hatte, wie eine Mutter für ihn zu sein, da ihre Eltern durch das ganze Land performen. Mason und seine Schwester einigen sich darauf zu versuchen, den anderen frei zu lassen und umarmen sich, womit ihr Streit aus der Welt geschafft ist. Als Myron in der Box gefangen ist, ist er verwirtt und klatscht für Roderick, der ihn befreit. Er performt mit dem Rest der New Directions Uptown Funk und Break Free, wobei bei Letzterem auch ihre Coaches mitwirken. Danach wird von Sue ein Bild von Mason und Madison ihrem "Hurt Locker" beigefügt, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie sie nun auch auf dem Kicker hat. Anschließend performt er mit den New Directions und ihren neuen Mitgliedern Alistair und Myron Cool Kids. thumb|Rather BeIn Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester probt mit Mason mit den New Directions in der Aula und performt mit ihnen Rather Be. Nachdem Will verkündet hat, dass sich die New Directions und Warblers zu einem Superchor zusammen schließen werden, freut sich Mason darüber und akzeptiert die neuen Mitglieder. Bei ihrer ersten Probe geraten sie jedoch an einander, als Skylar die New Directions bzw. die Uniformen der Cheerios beleidigt und Mason muss seine Schwester zurückhalten, die deshalb auf den Warbler losgehen will. Er ist, wie der Rest der New Directions, die Warblers, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel und Sam verwirrt, als er Sue und Will bei The Final Countdown sieht. Nachdem sie sich nun endlich zu einer Gruppe zusammen geschlossen haben, performen sie Rise und bekommen von Blaine ihre neuen Uniformen, rote Blazer, die die Schulen der beiden Chöre repräsentieren. thumb|left|Mason freut sich über den GlitzerregenMason ist in We Built This Glee Club mit den New Directions und Warblers im Chorraum und übt für die Sectionals. Sie geraten jedoch wieder einmal aneinander, weil sie bezüglich der Nummern uneing sind und weil die Warblers finden, dass die New Directions schlechtere Tänzer als sie sind. Danach ist er dabei, als der Glee Club sowie ihre Coaches im Chorraum eine Speziallieferung von einem Transsexuellenclub erhält, der sich als Glitterbomben von Sue herausstellt. Während die anderen sich panische verstecken, genießen Mason und seine Schwester den Glitzerregen. Das ändert sich aber schnell, als das Klavier explodiert und die Geschwister versuchen, über das Fenster zu entkommen. Während der Sectionals ist Mason etwas besorgt über den Auftritt der Falconers und ebenso den von Vocal Adrenaline. Danach ist er beim traditionellen Showkreis dabei und performt dann bei Take Me to Church, Chandelier und Come Sail Away mit. Nachdem sie gewonnen haben, feiert er mit den anderen und hilft später dabei, die alten Trophäen in die Vitrine im Chorraum zurück zu stellen. thumb|Bei den NationalsIn Träume werden wahr ist Mason mit den New Directions/Warblers bei den Nationals und wartet auf die Bekanntgabe der Sieger. Er greift dabei nach Janes Hand und sieht sie an. Als sie gewinnen, freut er sich und ist glücklich. Danach ist er im Chorraum und hört sich Wills Rede an. Er sitzt neben Jane, die während Teach Your Children eine Hand auf seinen Schenkel legt. Wie der Rest ist er sichtlich bewegt. Des Weiteren haben die New Directions mehr Mitglieder und Will verkündet, dass es mehrer Glee Clubs an der McKinley geben wird, die nun eine an die Künste orientierte Schule ist. Als Sam als neuer Direktor der New Directions vorgestellt wird, freut sich Mason, als er die Wochenaufgabe "Country" verkündet. Fünf Jahre später ist Mason bei I Lived dabei und tanzt und singt mit jedem Mitglied in der Geschichte der New Directions. Beziehungen 'Jane Hayward' thumb|left|Cool KidsIn Homecoming treten sie beide dem Glee Club bei, interagieren aber nicht miteinander, bis sie in Mashup Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head over Feet singen. In Child Star wird Masons Schwärmerei für Jane bekannt, kommt aber wegen seiner Schwester nicht wirklich zum Zug bei ihr. Er bietet Madison die Stirn, was Jane beeindruckt. Sie scheint ebenfalls für ihn zu schwärmen, da sich die beiden während Cool Kids immer wieder ansehen. Auch in Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester werfen sich die beiden während Rather Be und Rise Blicke zu. In Träume werden wahr halten die beiden Händchen und Mason sieht zu Jane, während sie bei den Nationals 2015 auf die Bekanntgabe des Siegers warten. Während Teach Your Children sitzen sie nebeneinander, wobei Janes Hand auf Masons Schenkel liegt. Songs 'Solos' *'I Want To Break Free' (Kinderstar) 'Duette' *'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head over Feet' (Jane) (Mashup) 'Gruppennummern' *'Home' (Homecoming) *'All Out of Love' (Ort der Qualen, Teil 2) *'Arthur’s Theme (Best That You Can Do)' (Was die Welt jetzt braucht) *'Cool Kids' (Kinderstar) *'Rather Be' (Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester) *'Rise' (Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester) *'Come Sail Away' (We Built This Glee Club) Trivia *Er und Madison sind nach Jake und Puck das zweite Geschwisterpaar, das den New Directions beitritt. **Jedoch sind sie die ersten und einzigen Zwillinge bei den New Directions. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Cheerios Kategorie:New Directions